


Y El Negro También

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de "El Rojo Te Sienta Bien". Ahora es el turno de Chris de explorar la lencería femenina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y El Negro También

**Author's Note:**

> No tuve beta para este fic. Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Disclaimer: El RPS es una fantasía y este fic debe ser considerado como tal.

*****

Chris miró fijamente la inocua caja de cartón que tenía frente a él. Tragó saliva y alargó una mano temblorosa para tomarla. La sostuvo apenas con la punta de los dedos, como si esperara que le explotara en cualquier momento. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo estaba viendo, se guardó la caja bajo el brazo y salió a paso acelerado de la oficina postal, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo y que no había paparazzi cerca. Entró a su auto y metió la caja debajo del asiento.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo dentro del límite permitido hasta que llegó a su departamento, cerró bien la puerta con llave, dejó el paquete sobre la cama, corrió todas las cortinas, y solo entonces se permitió respirar tranquilo. Tal vez estaba demasiado paranoico, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró la inocente caja de cartón y comenzó a abrirla despacio.

Brian salió de entre las sombras y brincó sobre la cama, mirando curioso a su humano, esperando algún bocadillo. Chris le hizo una caricia detrás de las orejas y luego lo bajó de la cama, no quería que llenara de pelos su preciada compra. Chris sacó con cuidado el contenido de la caja y sonrió satisfecho al contemplar su más reciente adquisición: una hermosa variedad de panties de Victoria´s Secret de la más alta calidad. Chris nunca se había preocupado demasiado por la ropa. Para él las prendas que adquiría en Target eran más que suficientes para sus actividades diarias. No fue hasta que comenzó a darle vida a Kurt y ponerse en sus (muy incómodos) zapatos que empezó a aprender sobre marcas y tejidos, según le explicaban las encargadas de vestuario.

Chris sonrió y extendió las panties sobre la cama para verlas mejor. Había comprado un bikini blanco con encaje chantilly negro, un bikini fucsia hecho todo de encaje, una tanga con estampado de leopardo, panties a la cadera de color rosa pastel con bordado; pero de entre todos, el que más le gustaba era un conjunto de bikini negro, liguero y medias negras que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, todo ello hecho de seda y adornado con un delicado encaje dorado en las orillas.

Después de un par de citas con Darren que habían terminado con sus calzones arruinados, Chris había cumplido su promesa y le había comprado unos nuevos. La tarea no había sido tan fácil como pensaba, para empezar, estaba totalmente descartado ir a una tienda en un centro comercial. Sería blanco fácil para cualquier paparazzi o fan que lo reconociera. Por fin se había decidido por hacer la compra en internet y enviarla como regalo a un apartado postal que había contratado bajo un pseudónimo. Todo había valido la pena: estaba listo para pasar inolvidables veladas con su ahora novio.

El roce de unos bigotes lo sacó de su ensoñación. Brian estaba de nuevo sobre la cama, decidido a cumplir su función de inspeccionar y aprobar todo lo que su humano hacía. Chris cargó al gordo gato y lo llevó a la cocina. Llenó su plato de comida, le puso agua fresca, y lo dejó ahí. Para estar seguro de que no regresaría, cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él.

Chris comenzó a guardar con cuidado la ropa interior, después la envolvería y se la daría a Darren como regalo en su próxima cita. Finalmente tomó el conjunto negro y lo admiró una vez más, acarició la suave tela, era tan hermoso y sensual. A Darren le encantaría ponérselo. Se ponía tan caliente cuando usaba panties. Y Chris también, por supuesto, era imposible no hacerlo cuando el redondo y firme trasero de Darren estaba cubierto por holanes y listones rosas. Chris se estremeció, no podía esperar a ver a su novio con sus nuevos calzones.

Mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa, Chris se quedó pensando qué se sentiría usarla. A Darren le encantaba, se sentía sexy cuando la tenía puesta. Chris se mordió el labio, lleno de curiosidad. Ese no era su fetiche, nunca antes lo había contemplado, pero… últimamente estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas que lo excitaban. Sin darse más tiempo para dudarlo, tomó el conjunto negro y decidió ponérselo. Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y comenzó por las medias. Muy despacio, empezó a ponerse una media. No estaba seguro de cómo iban y no quería arruinarlas. El terso material se deslizaba suavemente, causándole escalofríos de placer al rozar contra los vellos de su pierna. Cuando la media estuvo bien colocada arriba de la rodilla, Chris pasó la mano desde el tobillo hasta la pantorrilla, maravillado de la nueva y deliciosa sensación que le causaba tener una pierna envuelta en rica seda. Chris estaba contemplado la forma en que la media daba forma y contorneaba su pierna cuando un toquido lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

—¿Chris? ¿Estás ahí? —llamó una voz conocida.

—¡Darren! —exclamó Chris.

Al escuchar la voz de su novio, Darren pensó que lo llamaba y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Puso un pie en la habitación y Brian pasó veloz a su lado, se subió a la cama y se restregó contra un muy sorprendido Chris que estaba sentado a medio vestir. De inmediato Chris cogió su pantalón para intentar cubrirse, aunque no lo logró por completo.

—¿Chris? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Darren al ver su cara de asombro.

—Sí. Um… No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Terminamos pronto mi escena y vine de inmediato a verte. Primero pensé que no estabas en casa porque las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero cuando entré a dejarte el libro que me prestaste vi a Brian parado afuera de tu puerta y pensé que te podrías encontrar aquí. ¿Aún siguen en pie los planes de salir?

—Sí, pero por favor espérame en la sala, que me estoy cambiando —dijo Chris apretando el pantalón más fuertemente contra sus piernas, y sintiendo que el rubor le cubría las mejillas.

—Oh, um, está bien —dijo Darren algo extrañado del comportamiento de Chris. Después de la intimidad que habían compartido, le parecía raro que le diera pena que lo viera en ropa interior.

Darren salió de la habitación y Chris se quitó la media lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla. Tomó el conjunto negro y lo guardó en su caja para alejarlo de las garras curiosas de Brian. Se puso el pantalón de inmediato, sintiéndose muy avergonzado. No esperaba que nadie, especialmente Darren, lo viera así. No es que tuviera nada de malo, era solo que…. No, no quería pensar en eso. Chris metió la caja con la ropa interior nueva en el armario, le hizo una caricia a Brian y se olvidó del asunto.

Más tarde en la noche, después de que regresaron de ir de compras y cenar, Darren y Chris estaban acostados muy cómodos en la cama, viendo una película. Chris le pintaba distraídamente a Darren las uñas de las manos de varios colores: magenta, aguamarina, amarillo canario, morado, entre otros. Darren tenía una amplia colección de barnices que desafortunadamente para él ya no tenía oportunidad de usarlos seguido debido a que el personaje de Blaine le exigía estar siempre presentable. Pero ahora que tenían una semana libre por ser el periodo de descanso del programa, Darren pensaba aprovecharla para hacer las cosas que normalmente no podía, como dejarse la barba, usar sus gruesos lentes hipster de moldura negra, y claro, decorar sus uñas.

—Ya están terminadas las dos manos. ¿Quieres que te ponga brillitos también? —preguntó Chris examinando un frasquito de barniz con brillos plateados.

—Sí, pero espera a que se seque primero esta capa o se van a hacer grumos.

—Lo sé, tengo experiencia pintando uñas. A mi hermana le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—Oh, ya decía yo que este era el trabajo de un experto —dijo Darren sonriendo y agitando las manos para que el esmalte se secara más rápido.

Chris lo observó con cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo barniz en la cara? —preguntó Darren al sentir su mirada.

—No, es sólo que… estaba pensando qué dirían tus fans si te vieran así.

—Ah, pero ya me han visto así, y peor todavía. Ese video del festival de Coachella donde tengo el cuerpo pintado y plumas en la cabeza sigue rondando por internet —respondió Darren con una sonrisa.

—Cierto —asintió Chris y se mordió el labio.

—¿En qué piensas? Puedo ver que algo te molesta. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —dijo Darren y le acarició la mejilla. Chris se acercó más y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano.

—No es molestia. Estaba pensando que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, que no te importa lo que digan los demás de tu apariencia y sigues feliz tu camino haciendo lo que te gusta.

—Bueno, no se puede complacer a todos. Mientras no le ocasione daño a nadie ni a mí mismo, no es asunto de los demás lo que haga o deje de hacer.

—Como lo de la ropa interior de mujer.

—Eso también —dijo Darren sonrojándose un poco—. Es decir, no lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos, porque es algo muy íntimo, pero no me avergüenzo de mis preferencias sexuales.

—Lo sé —suspiró Chris y se recargó en la almohada.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es por lo de esta tarde?

—¿La viste? —preguntó Chris sorprendido, levantándose sobre los codos.

—¿La media de mujer que tenías puesta? Sí, pero no pienso que tenga algo de raro.

—Nunca antes lo había hecho…—murmuró Chris avergonzado.

—¿Y te gustó?

—Mmm… no lo sé… ¿A ti… te gustaría que las usara? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Cariño, esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de que tú te sientas cómodo y lo disfrutes. A mí me gustan las panties, pero sé que no es el fetiche de todos. No te sientas obligado a usarlas porque yo lo hago. ¿De acuerdo?

Chris asintió y Darren le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego en los hombros y terminó recorriendo sus costados con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Chris terminó llorando de la risa y le dio un almohadazo a Darren para que se detuviera.

Un par de días después, Chris estaba en su casa guardando en una caja para regalo la ropa interior que había ordenado de Victoria´s Secret. Cuando llegó al conjunto negro con encaje dorado, se detuvo un instante a contemplarlo. Deslizó los dedos sobre la suave tela y se mordió el labio. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, lo hizo a un lado y cerró la caja para regalo. Sí, lo haría, estaba decidido.

—Ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado la invitación de Lea y Cory para salir a cenar —se quejó Darren—, quisiera haber pasado los últimos días de vacaciones descansando en casa —puntualizó con un sonoro bostezo, estiró los brazos y se recargó en el asiento del auto.

—Siento haberte cansado tanto —respondió Chris haciendo un puchero.

—No, no lo sientes —sonrió Darren y le sacó la lengua.

—En lo más mínimo —contestó Chris y sonrió con picardía—. Hablando de eso. Tengo algo para ti —dijo Chris aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo para sacar una caja debajo de su asiento.

—Christopher, estás decidido a que no me pueda sentar durante la grabación del próximo capítulo —dijo Darren sonriendo, ligeramente sonrojado, cuando vio el logotipo de Victoria´s Secret sobre la tapa. Abrió la caja y se encontró con que estaba vacía

Um, Chris, se te olvidó poner algo dentro de la caja —dijo Darren confundido, dándole vuelta y poniéndola al revés para ver si había un doble fondo o algo que ocultara la prenda que se suponía debía estar dentro.

—No, no se me olvidó, el contenido está dentro de este auto —respondió Chris, mirando seductoramente a Darren de reojo—, de hecho, lo tengo muy cerca de mí —dijo y pasó lentamente una mano sobre su pierna derecha. Después puso el auto en marcha y siguió adelante sin dar mayor explicación.

—No entiendo a qué…. Oh…. ¡Oh! —Exclamó Darren, abriendo muy grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su novio—. Chris… ¿acaso…. tú?

Por toda respuesta, Chris sonrió y asintió. Estaba visiblemente sonrojado, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—¡Oh, Dios, Chris! —Dijo Darren gimiendo—. ¿Puedo ver? —preguntó e intentó acercar una mano hacia su novio, pero éste le dio un manotazo juguetón.

—No está bien distraer al conductor cuando el auto está en movimiento, no querrás que choquemos, ¿o sí? —lo reprimió ligeramente.

Darren se dejó caer en el asiento y gruñó con frustración. Esa iba a ser la cena más larga de su vida, peor que cuando iban a visitar a su vieja tía Gertrude y tenían que escucharla hablar por horas sobre los viejos tiempos en Irlanda cuando criaba vacas.

A su lado, Chris detuvo el auto cuando llegaron a otro semáforo en rojo. Suspiró lánguidamente y deslizó una mano por su pierna y por todo su pecho. Miró de reojo a Darren, parpadeó seductoramente y sonrió con fingida inocencia. Darren sintió que reaccionaba de inmediato ante la idea de Chris en ropa interior de mujer. Se ajustó el pantalón que comenzaba a apretarle de la entrepierna, tragó saliva, fijó la vista en el camino y empezó a pensar con todas sus fuerzas en su tía Gertrude y sus vacas. Iba a necesitar toda clase de pensamientos aburridos y poco sexys para sobrevivir a la cena sin terminar viniéndose en los pantalones.

Chris Colfer era una persona horrible. Debajo de esa apariencia angelical se escondía un ser malvado que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. Darren sabía todo lo anterior por experiencia. No contento con hacerle saber que traía ropa interior sexy que no podría ver hasta horas después cuando regresaran a casa, Chris se la pasó toda la cena tocando a Darren de manera sutil, pero provocativa. Por debajo del largo mantel de la mesa, deslizaba unos dedos traviesos sobre su muslo, trazaba espirales que terminaban cerca de su entrepierna, le rozaba la pantorrilla con un pie calzado en una suave media. Cada vez que sentía una caricia, Darren hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no atragantarse con la comida y evitar tener una enorme erección. Cory y Lea se mostraron muy preocupados por él y le sirvieron numerosos vasos de agua para que dejara de toser. Darren deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera un médico en el restaurante. Corría el riesgo de morir asfixiado con su cena, o de frustración sexual. Lo segundo era lo más probable.

No todo era tan malo para Darren, la fortuna le sonrió cuando Cory y Lea se despidieron temprano porque iban a salir de viaje al día siguiente. Después de que les dijeran adiós y le recomendaran a Darren que viera a un médico para que le revisara la garganta irritada, se fueron felices tomados de la mano sin sospechar que algo extraño había estado ocurriendo durante toda la cena.

—Te odio —dijo Darren en cuanto estuvieron solos en el auto.

—Oh, en ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa y no nos veamos más por el resto de la noche. No quiero imponerte mi odiosa presencia —bromeó Chris.

—Chriiis —se quejó Darren como niño petulante y Chris no pudo evitar reírse.

El camino a casa de Chris fue el más largo en la historia para Darren, quien no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo cada que se topaban con un semáforo en rojo. Cuando por fin llegaron, no bien cruzaron la puerta, Darren puso a Chris contra la pared y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien está impaciente —dijo Chris entre jadeos.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que aguanté, era demasiado saber que estabas tan cerca y no podía ponerte ni un dedo encima —respondió Darren chupando besos en el cuello de Chris.

Darren metió una pierna entre las de Chris y comenzó a moverse, frotándose deliciosamente, ambos estaban duros y la fricción los hizo gemir de placer.

—Darren, espera —lo detuvo Chris, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo—, pensé que querías verme en lencería.

—Quiero tomarte aquí, y luego en tu cama, arrancarte la ropa, hacértelo con la lencería, y luego que tú me lo hagas a mí —declaró Darren en voz baja y sensual que indicaba que esa noche estaba dispuesto a devorarlo por completo.

Chris se sonrojó aún más y jadeó. Sí, quería eso, quería todo lo que Darren podía darle, lanzarse sin control a sus brazos, hacerlo duro y sucio, llenarse de semen y de sudor y… No. Chris se detuvo. Lo había planeado con cuidado, se había armado de valor para ponerse la lencería. Lo harían bajo sus términos.

—Alto. —Dijo Chris y detuvo a Darren con la mano en el pecho cuando este se acercó para besarlo nuevamente—. Vamos a mi habitación —dijo con voz firme, pero seductora, se alejó de Darren y comenzó a caminar, hizo una breve pausa para mirarlo por encima del hombro, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Darren gimió e hizo lo que le pedía. Le era imposible decirle no a Chris.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la cama, Chris empujó suavemente a Darren sobre ella, dejándolo tendido de espaldas.

—Quítatelo todo —le ordenó en un susurro y Darren de inmediato mandó a volar camisa, pantalones y el resto de la ropa que le estorbaba. Cuando por fin quedó completamente desnudo, Chris se permitió contemplarlo un momento, lucía tan atractivo, sus rizos despeinados, su cuerpo compacto y firme, y su miembro duro entre una mata de vello oscuro. Chris estuvo a punto de perder el control y lanzarse sobre Darren, pero una vez más hizo acopio de fuerzas y se alejó de él.

—Quédate ahí, y no te toques —le ordenó Chris al ver que Darren comenzaba a frotarse el pene con la mano.

Chris se quitó despacio la ropa, haciendo que se deslizara lentamente sobre su piel, con movimientos precisos y sensuales hasta que por fin quedó solamente en la lencería. Los calzones negros estaban ajustados y apenas cubrían el miembro duro de Chris, el liguero negro con holán dorado ceñía su cintura, y sus largas piernas se veían exquisitas cubiertas de seda negra.

—Chris —gimió Darren, ansioso por tocarlo. Se veía tan hermoso, su perfecta piel blanca en contraste con la ropa interior oscura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le dijo Chris con coquetería. Estaba sonrojado, y algo nervioso, se sentía completamente expuesto en lencería, más que si estuviera totalmente desnudo. Aun así, no podía negar que la experiencia estaba resultando de lo más erótica, se sentía completamente excitado y dispuesto a seguir adelante y explorar todas las delicias de ese nuevo horizonte que se abría ante sus ojos.

Chris se aproximó despacio a la cama, con andar sensual, lanzándole a Darren miradas seductoras que lo hacían gruñir de impaciencia. Cuando estuvo cerca, Darren no pudo contenerse más y lo alzó con fuerza, pero con cuidado y lo depositó en medio del espacioso lecho.

—¡Ah, Darren! —Exclamó Chris sorprendido por el movimiento. A veces olvidaba que a pesar de su tamaño Darren era bastante fuerte.

—Chris, ¿cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? —preguntó Darren maravillado al contemplarlo de cerca, de arriba abajo, con las pupilas dilatadas, bebiendo toda la belleza que tenía frente a sí, por fin entre sus manos.

Darren tomó febrilmente los labios de Chris, explotando en deseo de poseerlo por completo, besó con devoción su redondo ombligo, sus muslos firmes, bajando por sus torneadas piernas hasta la punta del pie, sin dejar de acariciarlo ni un instante con las manos, encantado con la exquisita sensación de la suave piel de Chris envuelta en seda negra como la más regia joya. Después se concentró en el centro latente del deseo de su novio que había dejado una mancha de humedad en las panties negras. Lo chupó despacio por encima de la ropa interior, lamiendo el miembro y masajeando sus testículos con la mano, frotándolos en la fina ropa interior.

Chris se sentía a punto de estallar, la recarga sensorial era demasiado intensa. Era delicioso y quería dejarse llevar, pero aun con su cerebro recargado de placer logró recordar su plan original. No había llegado tan lejos como para olvidarlo. Reuniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, tomó a Darren de los hombros y hizo girar súbitamente, poniéndolo de espaldas.

—Te voy a montar rápido y duro —dijo con voz ronca y sensual mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Darren, luego se hizo más atrás y comenzó a rozar su trasero contra el miembro duro de su novio. La seda de su ropa interior hacía que se deslizara lento y suave—. ¿Te gustaría eso, Darren, um?

—¡Chris! ¡Ah! —gruñó Darreny sujetó con fuerza los muslos de Chris, sintió que estaba al borde de terminar, su novio lo estaba torturando de la mejor manera posible y no iba a aguantar mucho más. Pero Chris tenía otros planes, se detuvo y metió la mano bajo la almohada para tomar un tubo de lubricante. Se lo dio a Darren, quien de inmediato puso manos a la obra, cubrió sus dedos de la pegajosa sustancia, los metió debajo de la ropa interior y comenzó a masajear la entrada de Chris, preparándolo despacio para recibirlo.

—Ah, sí. Otro más, así, más rápido —gimió Chris al sentir la intrusión de los dedos de Darren dentro de él, se movían con destreza, conocedores de la forma perfecta de brindarle el mayor placer posible, de abrirlo por completo—. Estoy listo, Darren, detente —lo urgió Chris después de un rato.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Te necesito ahora. No puedo esperar más —respondió Chris entre jadeos. Tomó el tubo de lubricante y esparció una generosa cantidad sobre el miembro de Darren, quien gimió ante el contacto. Ambos estaban demasiado sensibles, era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes o alguno terminaría antes que el otro. Chris se levantó un poco y se acomodó hasta quedar justo encima del pene de Darren, hizo a un lado las panties para deslizarlo entre sus nalgas hacia su húmeda entrada. Fue bajando despacio hasta que estuvo completamente adentro. Jadeó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Era perfecto, grueso y caliente, lo llenaba deliciosamente.

—C….Chris —gimió Darren—, es demasiado no podré…

—Hazlo, no te contengas —lo urgió Chris casi sin aliento— dámelo todo —gimió, se sujetó de Darren lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, dejando que el miembro de su novio entrara y saliera de él. Darren hacía lo mismo, movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que Chris, metiéndolo cada vez más profundo dentro de él.

Sintiendo que su novio estaba cerca, Darren introdujo la mano dentro de las panties y le frotó el pene a Chris, eso fue suficiente para empujarlo por el borde del placer, arqueó la espalda y alcanzó un intenso orgasmo que lo sacudió como un vendaval y arrastró también con él a Darren al estrecharse y apretarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se derramara en su interior.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, jadeando y abrazándose, completamente pegajosos, pero más que satisfechos. Después de un rato, cuando por fin recobró el aliento y tuvo fuerzas suficientes, Chris se levantó con cuidado, dejando que el miembro ahora flácido de Darren saliera de él, y se acostó a un lado de su novio.

—Mis panties están arruinadas —dijo por fin Chris y las jaló para examinarlas detenidamente. Era un milagro que no se hubieran roto también, la seda había aguantado lo suficiente, aunque estaba manchada del frente con su propio semen y de atrás del de Darren que sentía seguía escurriendo fuera de él. Chris se quitó la prenda y la observó haciendo una mueca. Darren la tomó y sonrió al comprobar su lamentable estado, mismo que él había contribuido a crear.

—Te compraré más. O mejor aún, las compraremos juntos, para los dos —dijo Darren y acarició las piernas de Chris, aún envueltas en las medias negras.

—Um. Me agrada la idea —respondió Chris sonriendo, besó a su novio en los labios y se acomodó a su lado, sintiéndose completamente contento.

FIN


End file.
